


Первый раз

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First time but not in different way, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Зарисовка на коленке после матча с Сельтой.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos & Luka Modric
Kudos: 4





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Статистика говорит, что это была первая прямая красная в карьере Луки, и вторая, если считать вообще :)

Когда Рамос, умудрившийся кому-то отдать футболку, мокрый и все еще разгоряченный с игры, вместе с остальными шумно вваливается в раздевалку и тяжело падает на скамейку подле него, Лука уже успевает принять душ, а теперь сидит и шнурует кроссовки. Серхио радостно вздыхает и опускает ладонь ему на колено.

— Если ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — начинает он.  
— О чем? — не разгибаясь, уточняет Лука.  
— Ну, как. Первый раз — он для каждого мужика особенный, я все понимаю, — Рамос довольно ухмыляется, не убирая при этом ладони, а потом блаженно прищуривается, явно предаваясь старым воспоминаниям. — У меня это году в две тысячи... пятом, кажись, было. В общем, я был ранний цветочек. Не то что кое-кто тут у нас.

Лука затягивает последний узел и поворачивается к нему. 

— Серхио?  
— Что?  
— Я абсолютно точно не хочу сейчас говорить ни о чем.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Иди. В душ.

Рамос выдерживает его взгляд, громко фыркает и напоследок еще раз сжимает его коленку перед тем, как подняться.

— О, конечно. Но если ты все же захочешь потом поговорить о...  
— Чехо! — рычит Лука.  
— То я всегда к твоим услугам, — поспешно заканчивает тот.

Лука провожает его татуированную спину недовольным взглядом и тоскливо смотрит в сторону направляющегося к нему Зизу. Пожалуй, от желающих поговорить с ним об этом сегодня явно отбоя не будет.


End file.
